One or more embodiments described herein relate generally to security systems, and more particularly, to asset risk mitigation, protection, regulatory compliance and systems and methods for the same.
Known information systems routinely undergo a Certification and Accreditation process (e.g., a C&A process) or other risk mitigation, protection, best practice or regulatory compliance process to protect data, machines, and/or similar assets from security holes and leaks. Users ushering information systems through a C&A and Assessment and Authorization (e.g., A&A) typically process select security controls, which can be safeguards and countermeasures established by industry standards groups and committees, based on the category and impact level of an information system according to security objectives such as confidentiality, integrity and availability. The security controls are then implemented into the information system to increase or maximize the security of the information system while balancing its functionality and other concerns such as budget and schedule.
Security systems can use security guidelines to develop security solutions for a user's assets. Users can choose and/or develop solutions based on their analysis of security guidelines, and can determine which solutions are appropriate for their systems. Users can evaluate the effectiveness of their selected solutions to determine whether the solutions should be modified and/or replaced with other security solutions. Such a process can be time-consuming and overwhelming for a user with little security experience, or a user with a wide variety of assets.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that can automate and/or simplify the C&A process as well as any process that involves the planning and protection of assets through risk mitigation and best practice application and regulatory compliance.